The Light that shines through the Water
by kppancake
Summary: Hayley West is just your average teenage country bumpkin from Claremore in Oklahoma. But when she goes to New York for the summer, she meets someone that will change her life. He is Percy Jackson. After a quick escape, she arrives at Camp Half-Blood after learning the truth about her father. But, there is something not quite right about Hayley - she is surrounded by danger...
1. Chapter 1

**The Light that shines through the Water**

Chapter 1: I get attacked by Talent Scouts

Hayley's POV

As the train pulled into the station, I started to feel nervous. A strange girl in a strange city: New York seems so tall, so big and where I'm from, things are never this busy. I live in a little 18th century village called Claremore in Oklahoma and I've come to Manhattan for the summer to… to… well, I don't actually know why I'm here, but my instincts told me to come here and my great Aunt Eller thought it was a great idea for me to get out our small town.

My first port of call in the city: 5th Avenue. With my guitar on my back and one suitcase, yes **one **suitcase, I went off and searched for one of the most famous places in the country. As I was walking towards 5th Avenue, I looked up and realised something very strange – wherever I moved, a small patch of sunshine and blue sky would follow me, as if I was a magnet and the patch was as if attracted to me like a sheet of metal. I sat down and took out my guitar; I thought if I'm going to do something in New York, I might as well do what I do best: Sing.

"I knew a beautiful voice had to come from a beautiful girl" a voice said.

I looked up and saw a boy standing in front of me. He was wearing a dark blue hoodie, jeans, sneakers and was really cute.

"Wow, first half hour in New York and people are already flirting badly with me." I replied as I let out a smile and so did he. His friend was standing beside him. He was wearing a black jacket over a blue and white checked hoodie and he was also on crouches.

"I'm Percy. Percy Jackson" He said as we shook hands, "and this is Grover Underwood"

"Hey, I'm Hayley West"

"So, you're new to the city?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, I just arrived here this morning by train from Oklahoma."

"A long journey then?" Grover asked as he joined in the conversation.

"Reasonably" I replied. "But, I didn't have a lot of luggage with me: only one suitcase and my guitar." Percy gave me a quick smile and winked at me. Suddenly from out of the blue, a woman walked around the corner, spotted me and approached me. She was dressed in a white blouse and a grey skirt as if she had just come out from an office.

"Excuse me Miss. I'm a talent scout and I just heard you singing a minute ago." She said as she flashed her business card at Percy, Grover and I. "I LOVED it! Did you just arrive in New York?"

"Yeah, I did. I'm Hayley West by the way."

"Well Miss West, if you will just come round the corner with me to the agency we can discuss a contract." I looked back at Percy and Grover. Percy gave me a beaming smile while Grover let out a little smile but looked slightly worried. What could possibly be wrong? I mean, it's only a meeting to discuss what I've been waiting for my whole life.

The agency was just down 37th Street. The building was small and wooden. The sign at the top of the agency read _"Grey's Agency"_ in gold letters. However, as I read the sign, the letters rearranged themselves, some were even replaced and it changed to a completely different language – Greek perhaps? I asked the talent scout if Percy and Grover could come in with me; she insisted that only I came in with her but eventually, she agreed. As we entered the lobby, it looked very professional. There was a high wooden desk with another woman sat down behind it. The name tag read _Enyo_.

"Hello Deino" Enyo said.

"Enyo: I have… a new talent…" Deino replied but this time when she talked, her voice sounded harsh and cold.

"Right…" An excited tone began to ring in Enyo's voice. "Let me inform Pemphredo." Pemphredo? An associate of theirs no doubt. As I looked back at Percy, the smile had gone from his face and was replaced with a look of doubt and worry and the same expression was reflected on Grover's face.

"Now Miss West, if you will just come in here with us and we will begin discussing your… contract…" Deino said coldly. She ushered Percy, Grover and I into large room – the weird thing it was that it was empty. There was no desk, no filing cabinets and no records on the wall.

"Hayley, I don't like this…" Percy said worriedly.

"I agree with you Perce. I'm getting a bad feeling about this." Grover replied. I looked around the room, my eyes searching for the three women who invited us in.

"Deino? Enyo? Pemphredo? Where are you?" I shouted out. Then, I saw the three of them flying in the air. "Woah! What… what are you doing up there?!"

"The Light! You have it!" An old version of Deino hissed.

"The Song! It's her!" Snarled the old version of Enyo.

"Sudden Death! It haunts her! It is her!" Roared the old version of Pemphredo.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" I screamed.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Percy shouted at the three old demons. "LEAVE HER ALONE OR I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU!" I stood there, unable to move as if I was in shock. Percy was threatening to kill these… demons that were flying around our heads. He reached into his pocket and grabbed a pen. A pen: he's going to kill them with a pen. Oh brilliant…

He clicked the ballpoint and it turned into a bronze sword. My jaw dropped – what the hell was going on here? The three demons tried to hit Percy and then tried to hit me. Percy pushed me out of the way and then the three demons flew out of the glass window screeching like banshees.

"Percy, what the hell were those things?!" I screamed.

"I'm pretty sure those were the Graeae" Percy replied as he put away his sword-pen thing.

"What are Graeae?"

"Greek monsters that take the shape of women, old and young that share one eye and one tooth" Grover continued.

"Woah, wait a second. So, you guys are telling me that those 'Graeae' are Greek mythological monsters and that wasn't just happening in my head?" I questioned, I looked at the two of them, completely gobsmacked.

"Yep, that's pretty much it." Grover replied.

"But… what did they want with you Hayley?" Percy asked as he walked forward towards me. "I have encountered them before, but what were they saying about you being the light, the song and how sudden death haunts…" Percy's words faded as he looked at his friend. "Grover, get the truck. We're taking Hayley to camp."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Driving and hiking through Long Island

Hayley's POV

"Why should I get in the truck?" I asked. "I only met you about 20 minutes ago!"

"If you come with us, there is a strong chance you won't be killed." Grover replied as he opened up the driver's seat to a dark orange truck which had obviously seen better days. "If you stay here, even more monsters will be hunting you down." Percy looked at me and nodded in agreement, so I opened the door and moved into the middle passenger seat as Percy sat next to me and close the door on the left side after putting my suitcase and guitar case in the back of the truck.

We drove out of Manhattan and across the 59th Street Bridge into Long Island. It was nearly dark until we reached some fields with cattle in it when Grover stopped the truck and Grover and Percy got out of the battered vehicle. When Percy had stepped out of the car, he reached out his hand to help me out of the truck. I grabbed my suitcase and guitar out of the back of the truck as Grover and Percy began to walk towards the woods.

"OK, so what is this camp and where is it?" I asked as I tried to avoid patches of mud as we wandered through the wood. Growing up on a farm

"This camp is a place of protection for people like us. It's a place where monsters cannot find us" Percy replied as he pushed a large and heavy branch out of our path. "So, is Hayley your full name?"

"Actually…no…." I replied.

"What is it then?"

"Hayleana Laurey West".

"What a pretty name". He smiled and I reflected it. His dark blue eyes looked as deep as the Atlantic Ocean and his hair was chocolate brown. Even though it was dark, the moon was bright so I could still the handsome young man who had saved my life.

After walking for some time, we came across a brown large arch which had two flaming torches either side and across the top of the arch was writing: , which then became _"Camp Half-Blood"_. As we took our final steps up the hill, I began to feel slightly dizzy, my head was spinning; suddenly I fell to the ground and everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Fathers, Centaurs, Brothers and a big bucket of "Oh my god…"

Hayley's POV

I opened my eyes slowly and held my head as I woke to see Percy leaning over me. He sighed in relief and let out a smile.

"Thank Gods! You're alive" Percy exclaimed with happiness.

"Woah… I had the craziest dream ever. I met you and Grover which was fine but then these monsters called Graeae, I think, began chasing us in a talent agency-" I began to explain and then Percy interrupted me.

"Uh Hayley… I hate to admit it, but…"

"Oh… it was all true! That means I'm at some camp."

"Not just any camp." I tried to sit up quickly, but it hurt too much. "Woah, take it easy Hayley. You're still weak; you need to get up slowly. You should be able to walk so here, let me help you" He offered me his hand and I, happy that he was such a gentleman, accepted it.

"So, this is Camp Half-Blood." Percy said as we wandered through the grounds

"Half as in?" I asked.

"Half as in half mortal, half god"

"No way…"

"Congratulations, you're a Greek Demi-god."

"So, my Dad is a God?"

"Yeah he is; here I want to show you something!" Percy grabbed my hand and we ran down to a small cliff near a beach. "Look!" He pointed at a stampede of Centaurs coming round the corner.

"Wow! Those are Centaurs right?" I asked. There was a surprised smile on my face as I saw a group of the mythical creatures running around the beach. One at the head of the party broke away from the group and headed towards us. Percy grabbed my hand again and led me down to the beach where one of the Centaurs stood.

"Chiron, this is Hayleana West" Percy introduced me to the huge Centaur.

"Pleasure to meet you Hayleana" Chiron said as he shook my hand.

"Please, it's Hayley and it's nice to meet you too." I replied. It felt weird shaking his hand, but who wouldn't when you're shaking the hand of a Centaur.

"So Percy, have you figured out who is her godly parent yet?" Chiron asked, turning his attention back to Percy.

"Yeah, I've got a pretty good idea." Percy shot a smile in my direction, his prefect white teeth gleaming in the sunlight. I looked at him thinking he was absolutely perfect. "Apollo…"

Apollo, the god of music, light, medicine and prophecies – I guess it made sense. My ability to pick up a musical instrument and play it perfect immediately, my singing voice that could enchant people, the fact that I'm constantly surrounded by light and don't like the dark.

"Wait; doesn't Apollo have a sister?" I asked.

"Artemis" Percy replied

"Goddess of the moon, maidens and young girls" Chiron said. "She knows of you and your brothers"

"I have brothers?" As an only child with no other relatives apart from a great aunt, I had never experienced the joys of having a sibling.

"Yeah, 5 of them" Percy said with a smile as he let out a little laugh. "Good luck!"

"No, that's great! I've never had any siblings before. How old are they?"

"They are all older than you – the youngest is about 16."

"Can I meet them?" I asked with a grin on my face.

"Of course, you're going to live with them." Percy said. He offered me his arm as he escorted me to my new home.

After walking and talking for about 5 minutes, we came to circle of large wooden cabins; each one had their own individual symbol above the front door. We approached one cabin which had a sun symbol above the front door – the sun symbol was exactly like my necklace. My hand reached up to my chest and grabbed my necklace.

"Ready?" Percy asked as he turned his head towards me.

"Yeah, I think I am." I replied smiling. Percy knocked on the door and waited. Suddenly a voice came from inside the cabin.

"The door's open!" cried a masculine voice. My heart pounded – this was the moment that I would meet my brothers, well half-brothers. Percy pushed the door opened and I found myself gazing upon a room with bunk beds against the walls which had dirty clothes lying on them, pizza boxes on the counter and sheet music all over the floor. Not how I imagined my new home, but then again it was completely dominated by teenaged boys.

"Percy, what brings you here then?" One of the boys asked. By the looks of him, I thought to myself, _"He's probably the oldest"_.

"Well, I have a small surprise for all of you" Percy said with an excited tone. "It gives me pleasure to introduce your sister: Hayley" He looked at me and gave me a smile with his pearl white teeth slightly showing. My new brothers looked astounded; they were probably thinking _"Is this girl the result of a one night stand, a short term relationship or a loving couple?"_ – I sure would; I couldn't bear the thought of this incredible handsome father who my mother loved so much and was engaged to, having 5 previous relationships where he left a woman with a child.

"She has Dad's eyes…" One of them said in amazement.

"Her hair is like his too" Another said. The boy, who I presumed was the eldest, was standing at the front of all the others. The boy that had just spoke stood just behind him on his right side. Identical Twins stood further behind the eldest and a younger looking boy was on the left of the eldest.

The eldest stepped forward looking at me with curiosity.

"My name's Will Longbank." He said as we shook hands. "Your eldest **brother**."

"I'm Hayley West." I couldn't help but smile as I said it and shook my new brother's hand.

"This is Jamie Richards" The boy who was stood to the right of Will came forward to shake my hand."

"Hi Hayley!" He said with an excited tone in his voice. "It's nice to finally meet you" Jamie had sandy coloured hair which flopped over both of his blue-grey eyes.

"These are the twins Matt and Mark Dale" Will said with a smug look on his face. "They are the black sheep of our little family"

"Hey!" Matt and Mark both exclaimed in perfect synchronisation. Matt and Mark were completely identical. They both had bright blonde hair which was short and slightly spiky.

"Finally, this is Allan Taylor, the youngest of us." Allan was obviously the youngest – he looked slightly older than me, but not as old as Will or Jamie. His untidy blonde hair was swishing as he walked forward.

"Hi Hayley, how are you?" Allan asked shyly.

"I'm fine Allan, it's nice to meet you" I replied as we shook hands.

"Allan isn't much of a people's person." Will injected into the conversation. "Likes to stay at the back…"

"That's why he plays drums, so people don't see him as much as the rest of us." Matt shouted out. "See, I play the bass and Mark here plays the keyboard." My face began to light up.

"Do you all play musical instruments?" I asked excitedly.

"Of course we do! It's one of the gifts of Apollo! If he is the god of music, then surely his kids must have something to do with it." Will replied. My look of curiosity turned into a smile of happiness. A musical family – what I had and what I wanted back. "I play lead guitar, Jamie plays rhythm guitar, and you already know what the others play."

"What do you play then Hayley?" Jamie asked.

"Well, I can play almost anything. I can just pick it up and instantly, I can play it up to an excellent standard." I began to explain. "My main instruments, I guess, are guitar, piano, banjo, harmonica and my voice."

"Voice? You can sing?" Allan asked quietly.

"Can I sing? Bro, I am the three times Oak City High School talent show winner." I replied.

"Nice one Hayley!" Matt and Mark said synchronised (again!)

"We actually have a performance at our Amphitheatre on Friday night to the whole camp. It's a tradition within the Apollo cabin that the newest arrival always takes the main section of our three songs. What'd ya say? Will you sing on Friday Hayley?" Will asked. I pondered for a moment.

"Friday is three days away. Do you think I will have time to put together a performance before then?" I asked.

"Sure you will! We have a professional recording studio with the latest equipment, every instrument imaginable; and we will help you of course, I mean, now we know we are brothers and sister and everything."

"Alright then, I'll do it!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: My new life with new people

"_HAYLEY! HAYLEY HELP ME!" A voice shouted. _

"_I… I can't see you. Who are you? Where are you?" I shouted. I looked around, squinting my eyes to try and make out shapes in the darkness I was consumed in. I was afraid of the dark – I always have been. I tried to use my powers to create light, but when I clicked my fingers nothing happened. I attempted to summon a ball of light, but nothing worked._

"_Your pathetic powers could never work against me!" A deeper voice boomed. "Your father and your aunt couldn't find me; therefore they could not defeat me! And now, your little boyfriend cannot either! HAHAHAHA!" A low scream came from the same direction as the booming voice. What boyfriend was this creep talking about? But, then I realized, he had Percy…_

"_Let Percy go!" I shouted with anger in my voice. "What have I ever done to you?" But as I shouted, the booming voice just laughed at me again._

"_Your father sent you on a ridiculous quest! Knowing you, you should have had the common sense to ignore him and stay at your little day care camp! Now… since you are going to stay with me forever, I guess you will no longer be needing this" I knew instantly he was referring to Percy._

"_No! Let him go! What do you want with me anyway?!" The determination went away and my tone changed to sheer desperation and I felt like I was begging to this… this thing that was holding Percy hostage. Suddenly, a ball of light lit a portion of the cave just enough to see the most terrifying thing I had ever seen in my life slam Percy on the ground, take out a large sharp knife and stab him right in his heart._

"NOOOO!" I screamed. I woke up to find five pairs of eyes, all different colors, staring at me.

"Oh my gods Hayley! Are you alright?" Jamie asked with a worried expression.

"We heard you screaming" The twins said in sync. I sat up in my new bed rubbing my eyes; my new bed was a large single bed made from oak. The duvet was bright yellow with a jet black stave and musical notes over it – I guess it fit in with the Apollo theme.

"I… I just had a bad dream, that's all…" I replied.

"It must have been a pretty scary dream for you to scream that loud" Allan said, he sounded quite worried which, for me was nice to hear – at least my new brothers cared about me.

"It's nothing; anyway what's the time?" I asked.

"7:30am." Matt replied as he picked up the small blue alarm clock

"I'm still getting used to the time difference, I feel like I need another hour's sleep"

"Well guess what? You can't!" Will laughed for a little bit "8:00am is breakfast so you only have half an hour to get washed and dressed" He picked up a pillow off the floor and threw it at me – which was nice of him…

I ran across the camp with my yellow and blue checked shirt which wasn't tied at the bottom and I only had one of my cowboy boots on. I all I could see as I ran towards the Mess Hall was people in orange t-shirts staring at me – they are probably thinking _"Who's the weird girl running with only one boot on?"_

As I entered the Mess Hall, I could see circular tables which groups of demi-gods had crowded around each one. Suddenly, I heard a familiar voice.

"Hayley! Over here!" Percy cried. He was sat at a very light brown table on his own; the table was reasonably small and it could sit about 4 people around it. In the center of table was a tan colored trident. "How was your first night at camp?" He asked with enthusiasm.

"It was good." I lied; I didn't feel like telling Percy about a dream which involved his death. "I'm performing at the Amphitheater on Friday and I still need to decide on a song to perform."

"What about the song you sang in New York yesterday? I mean it caught my attention"

"That's a good idea. My mother taught me that song and it reminds me of home... So, what's with the designated tables?"

"Each cabin has its own table which they have breakfast and lunch at. The only time we can break away from our cabin is at dinner or at one of the feasts we have outside. You can easily tell which cabin is which by their characteristics" He pointed to a particular table where everyone was dressed head to toe in designer clothing. "They are the Aphroditie cabin – it's not that hard to tell. Most of them are very fashion conscience, if something clashes for them it's the end of the world."

Percy pointed to another group of people who were all crowded around blueprints about an engineering project, "Hephaestus cabin and… Oh, the Athena cabin" He pointed to a group of people who had just sat down. There wasn't anything really obvious about them that made me think of Athena. Suddenly, a girl with blond hair wandered over to our table.

"Hey Seaweed Brain! Who's your new friend?" She asked.

"This is Hayley West; she's the newest addition to the Apollo cabin. Hayley, this is Annabeth Chase – one of my best friends." Percy replied. Best friend? I hoped that they weren't something more…

"Nice to meet you Annabeth" I said politely.

"Hi Hayley" Annabeth said cheerfully. "I heard Percy found you on 5th Avenue."

"Yeah…"

"I better get going, Ash has just arrived. See you later Seaweed Brain, bye Hayley" Annabeth gave Percy a light friendly punch on his shoulder, quickly waved at me and ran over to a rather muscular boy and kissed him. I turned to Percy who had returned to his breakfast.

"Is that Annabeth's boyfriend?" I asked.

"Yeah…" Percy said with a mouthful, quickly trying to swallow it quickly.

"Is something wrong…?"

"No, it's just… It's weird seeing Annabeth in the arms of someone else."

"Why?"

"I used to date her…" Percy said slowly.

"Oh… I'm sorry…"

"Nah, it's alright. It just didn't work out, but we're still best friends."

Suddenly, the door burst open and a group of people wearing heavy bronze-colored armor.

"Are they the Ares cabin?" I asked.

"Yeah, but whatever you do don't-" Percy began before a well-built teenage girl walked up to Percy and slapped him hard on the back.

"Jackson! Ready to get beaten to a pulp in training today?" She asked. "Who's your friend?"

"This is Hayley West. Hayley, this is Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares." He said, but by the tone of his voice I could tell they weren't great friends…

"Alright; by the way Jackson, Chiron wants "Capture the Flag" to begin at 6:00pm sharo, so make sure you're ready! Oh, and your new friend will need to join a team."

"Umm… My name's Hayley…" I said briefly. I didn't want to anger her due to Percy's impression of her.

"Right, Hayley. Just be there" Clarisse replied as she walked away and joined her siblings at the Ares table. I looked around the Mess Hall at the twelve groupings of demi-gods eating their breakfast and I thought to myself, _"This is it. My new life with new people and I'm ready for it to start."_


	5. Chapter 5

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I think this is the first time I've talked to you guys...**_

_**Sorry for anyone who has been following this story, but I've been away for AGES and I'm working on a co-authored story at the moment and I will let you know when it has been uploaded. So anyway, I've talked for long enough, so enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapter 5: My powers begin to shine through… literally…

Hayley's POV

What I called a typical day and what the demi-gods at Camp Half-Blood called a typical day was completely different…

After breakfast, I went with my brothers to sword and shield training which was run by the Ares Cabin with Clarisse leading (which wasn't so fun for a beginner…), then I had an archery class with Chiron and Will was telling me that children of Apollo are gifted in archery – out of the many classes at camp, I could actually do well in archery!

The rest of my day included winged horseback riding with the Demeter cabin, monster assault techniques (which was not fun :/) with the Hermes Cabin, canoeing with my brothers, swimming with the Nereids – not the nicest creatures in the world…

I returned to the cabin absolutely exhausted, attempting to drag my worn out ass into my room and on to my bed – that was probably the most tiresome day I had ever experienced. Suddenly, I heard a voice coming from my doorway.

"What are you doing?" It was the twins with their arms folded across their chests looking at me as I groaned.

"Trying to sleep" I mumbled with my head in the pillow.

"No time for that!" Matt exclaimed.

"We need to begin practicing for tonight and for your performance on Friday night!" Mark continued.

"Wait, we are performing tonight?" I asked with a shocked tone for I knew I would not be ready for tonight.

"Well, we already have something already prepared for tonight, but that's actually rather good because now you can watch how things are done." I nodded my head in agreement – I wasn't feeling confident enough to perform, well… not yet…

I followed Mark and Matt into the front room of the cabin where the rest of my brothers were sat with instruments, amplifiers and technical equipment was lying all over the floor. Allan smiled and quickly waved at me as he fiddled with the drums stick in his right hand waiting for Jamie and Will to finish tuning their guitars.

"Come on guys, the gig is in 4 hours and we need to practice." Allan said obviously annoyed.

"Alright Allan, we're done." Jamie said as he laughed to himself quietly.

"What songs are you performing at the camp fire?" I asked interested.

"'This Afternoon' by Nickelback, 'Reckless' by You Me At Six and 'Troublemaker' by that British guy and Flo Rida… ummm…. Oh Jamie, what's his name?" Will asked.

"Olly Murs" Jamie replied. "Hayley, do you want to help rehearse?"

"Sure, what do I need to do?"

* * *

After an hour of rehearsing, my brothers told me to "suit up" for the activity I had been dreading the most…

…Capture the Flag…

The bronze armor was heavy and extremely difficult to get on, which ended up with me falling over (because I'm just that cool). My brothers took me to the armory where I was given a temporary sword and shield until I found ones to call my own, as soon as I stepped outside I saw other campers walking towards the meeting point for 'Capture the Flag' with their weapons in one hand with heavy bronze armor like mine, the fear began to build up inside of me as all of the other campers have had more experience than me and Matt and Mark told me that there was the possibility I could be killed.

As the five of us reached the meeting point, I saw Percy holding a bronze helmet with blue bristles coming out from the top of it. He was wearing a long-sleeved dark blue top underneath the bronze armor; he smiled at me and I smiled back, but before I could walk over to him a hand grabbed my wrist and spun me around.

"Hi Hayley" Annabeth said happily. She was wearing the same armor as everybody else, but the helmet she carried had red bristles on the top of the helmet, instead of the blue bristles that Percy's helmet had. "You're on my team with the rest of your brothers." I smiled at her, knowing that she wanted me on her team even though my fighting skills were not up to scratch.

"Warriors! Heroes!" cried a loud voice from behind which was Chiron, the centaur who Percy introduced to me yesterday. "Gather round! Hayley, please come to the front" I walked slowly and rather awkwardly forward, pushing through the crowds of teenagers. When I reached the front of the small assembly, Chiron began to speak again. "This is Hayley West. She arrived here yesterday, so I want you to go a little easy on her during the fight." As Chiron spoke, some people on Percy's team began to talk, snigger and giggle.

"Wait, what fight?" I asked anxiously, but Annabeth grabbed my wrist and led me towards the rest of the team. "Annabeth, what did he mean?"

"Trust me Hayley; Chiron might have just saved your life…"

* * *

"Ready?"

"READY!" The team cried in response to Annabeth. I was now wearing a red soldier's helmet like the rest of my team. Annabeth had told me to stick close to her because of her excellent battle skills, strategy and abilities.

"CHARGE!" Annabeth and Percy shouted as everyone ran at each other with swords drawn and weapons primed and ready. Annabeth and I ran together and headed for two sons of Ares, one of which had a spear (Who carries a spear?!) Annabeth dodged the first swing from the one holding a sword and began to battle with him, while I was stuck with spear boy. He charged at me shouting as he ran – I screamed with fear and to save myself, I ran forward and skidded underneath his legs.

"Hayley, follow me!" Annabeth shouted as she gestured for me to follow me and I immediately followed – I didn't want to stay around here. We ran over small hills and ended up next to a small creek. "Hayley, have a look around this area, it's normally a favorite for hiding the flags. I'll stay here and keep watch for any blue soldiers, normally Percy goes after the flag and I can easily take him." Annabeth climbed up a tree, ready and waiting to pounce on the next unlucky blue soldier. "Now GO!" I looked at her for a moment and then ran into the thick of the forest alone.

I ran for about a minute until I came to another clearing where I saw, as clear as the Sun in the sky, the blue soldiers' flag.

"Sweet…" I said as I wandered over to the flag and put my hand on the soft cotton material of the blue flag, when all of a sudden an arrow pierced the section of the flag between my thumb and index finger.

"You really expected us to go easy on a newbie just because Chiron says so?" A voice chuckled from behind me. As I turned around, I saw a tall teenager in bronze armor who took off his helmet to reveal his short brown hair and his terrifying look. He swung his bow back over his shoulder and drew his celestial silver sword which shone like silver stars.

"What are you going to do to me? It's not like you can kill me" I tried to sound confident, but inside I was screaming.

"Anything goes here…" As soon as he finished his sentence he lifted his sword up and when in 'for the kill'. I just managed to block his sword with mine by lifting it above my head and prepared for a battle. The tall demi-god then swung his sword left and right, attempting to stop me from getting the flag behind him. I was able to hold him off for about a minute before his celestial silver blade cut my cheek, he knocked me to the ground and kicked me into a tree. I hit my head and felt blood upon my golden hair and my face. People began to crowd around the both of us; out of the corner of my eye, I could see my brothers, team members and Annabeth concerned look.

"Damien! What are you doing?" A familiar voice shouted. Percy was over 30 feet away when Chiron grabbed him and pulled him back.

"Leave her Percy. Hayley needs to discover what she can do…" Chiron whispered. I looked at Percy's face; it was obvious to tell that he was not happy with the way I was being treated (how thoughtful of him!).

Suddenly, as if I commanded, the dismal grey clouds that covered the sky above us went blue and the sun appeared. It began to shine down on me and I felt my strength returning to me, like I was a battery and I was recharging. I lifted my head up to my head to find that my wound had stopped bleeding and beginning to heal.

"Stand up and fight… or know when you are beaten." Damien said coldly. He turned around slowly and began to walk away – but that's the time that I got up.

I shouted as I swung my sword towards the group of people he was standing with and of course, they tried to retaliate; but this time, I felt stronger. I took three of them down with my crappy bronze sword, but the fourth managed to get it out of my hand. In a panic, I held my arms straight out in front of me with my palms facing towards him, rays of bright light shot out and sent him flying backwards. I managed to quickly pick up my sword, just as Damien came charging towards me, with the tip of his sword facing me head on. I didn't have time to think. I reacted in the most natural way possible – I sang…

A simple tune to the words "Aah" and he stopped moving. People stopped and stared at me as Damien floated about 12 inches off the ground – it looked like his body had frozen in mid-air. As soon as I finished the last note, Damien fell to the floor landing on his back. He raised his head and stared at me, as did everyone else on the Blue Soldiers – as for everyone on my team, they were stunned for a moment and then a smile crept across their faces as they knew that we had won.

"If you will excuse me" I said with a smile on my face and a happier tone in my voice as I walked over to the Blue cotton flagged. As I was about to pick it up, I looked behind me at Percy who had a small grin on his face and made a small gesture to take the flag. I hoisted the flag pole up into the air and the red soldiers cheered. Annabeth came over and gave me a hug, while my brothers were chanting "HAYLEY! HAYLEY!" I saw out of the corner of my eye Chiron standing with Grover, now in armor and showing his goat legs, smiling at me. Even some of the blue soldiers came over to congratulate me and ask me about my strange 'ability'. I had never been appreciated so much before in my life – people were actually noticing me and the weird things I used to be able to do when I was a child all made sense. I now knew I was not the weird girl living on a prairie in little old Claremore, but the daughter of a great Greek god with incredible powers and suddenly it hit me. When I was little I always thought I didn't belong in Claremore and now I know why: this is where I belong with other incredible people like my brothers, Annabeth and Percy…

**I Promise you won't have to wait as long for the next instalment - please R&R and I will see you soon! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey guys, sorry for the short chapter but I will upload again tonight! This is kind of a filler chapter but anyway enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapter 6: Falling into place

3rd Person POV

"Oh look! She's been accepted as a member of a group!" A girl screamed with happiness. She was looking at transparent TV which was floating in mid-air. "Oh Master look! I do love watching demi-god shows!"

"Anatolius! We do not cheer on the enemy!" A bellowing low voice shouted from a deeper part of the cave. The cave was only lit up by the light of the transparent TV, little drops of water sprayed on to Anatolius from the cave waterfall behind her making the walls damp.

"But… but Master-"

"However, this is good though Anatolius. This is good. The closer they are, the more it will hurt her when she 'betrays' them. Don't you see, everything is beginning to fall into place..."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, long time no update! _(Please don't kill me...)_**

**I've been quite busy lately planning the direction of the story and writing a co-authored story in which my friends and I are planning to break the record for the longest one-shot on the website. So, sorry to keep you waiting and let's carry on with Hayley's story!**

**A/N: How's my American English? Being from Britain I need to make sure that it's ok :)**

* * *

Chapter 7: Right then, who's up to go on Operation: Certain Death?

Hayley's POV

I was being carried back towards the center of the camp on my Matt and Mark's shoulders feeling like a hero, and I liked that feeling! I felt like I was on top of the world as people around me were cheering. As I turned my head to look behind me, I saw Percy and Annabeth smiling at me. Finally, Matt and Mark put me down at the front door of our cabin.

"Hayley that was awesome!" Jamie said happy as he opened the front door.

"For a first time fighter, it was good." Will added as the Apollo kids retreated to their beds and took off their heavy bronze armor. I struggled to take my body armor over my head being slightly weak so Jamie and Will had to help me.

"So, how long do we have 'til the bonfire sing along?" I asked as I dragged my armor to the storage closet near the bathroom in the cabin.

"Umm, about 10 minutes" Allan said as he checked his watch.

"You'd better hurry up Hayley, you can't go to a sing-along looking like you've just been beaten up" Mark smiled.

"Mark, I have just been beaten up!"

* * *

3rd Person POV

"I got to say Percy, Hayley was good back there. She's not fantastic with a sword and she's ok with a bow, but with a little bit more training she could be a really good fighter." Annabeth began to talk to Percy as they walked towards a buffet feast set out by a large bonfire and a stage was set up ready for the Apollo brothers' performance tonight.

"Yeah she's good…" Percy looked at the floor and put his hands in his pockets. "Annabeth… about Hayley…"

"It's ok Percy. She's nice and I want her as my friend. I like her" Annabeth replied with a smile.

"We'll always be best friends won't we?" Annabeth lightly punched his shoulder.

"Of course we will Seaweed Brain! Just because we're not dating anymore doesn't mean that I want to stop being your friend. Just remember this, if you do ask out Hayley and she does something to hurt you, I will kill her." They both laughed as they picked up cans of coke chatting about the rest of the summer. The campers had changed out of their sweaty clothes and heavy armor and into their summer clothes. The Aphrodite Cabin's clothes were color coordinated; of course they had a reputation to keep us as the best dressed at camp.

"Hayley come on! We're going to be late!" Jamie said shouting back into the cabin.

"Two seconds, be right there!" Hayley shouted back. As she exited the cabin, she picked up two guitar cases to take to the stage for her brothers' performance. As she walked into the mass crowd of people and made her way to the stage to help them.

"Hey, why don't you go and make some friends Hayley? We've got this." Will said as he plugged a guitar lead into an amplifier. Hayley nodded at him and began to walk down the side steps of the stage. She looked out into the crowd of people, trying to catch a glimpse of anyone she knew. Spotting Clarisse, she thought it would be a good idea to stay out of her way (she still scared Hayley!). Out of the corner of her eye, Hayley recognized a face, she pondered for a moment and then realized who it was – Percy.

Percy caught a glimpse of Hayley as she looked at him. She smiled at him and began to make her way over to where he was. Percy just stared. She looked beautiful – Hayley was wearing a cream floral print dress with a Peter Pan collar and small brown heeled laced boots. Her golden blond hair was swept to her left side and it glistened in the last of the sunset light.

"Hey Percy" Hayley said smiling at him. She tried to look good for her first proper night at camp, but most of her clothes consisted of checkered shirts, tank tops and jeans.

"Hi Hayley" Percy replied smiling back. "Like your dress". Hayley's eyes lit up _'He actually noticed'_.

"Thanks." A 5 second awkward silence fell between the two of them; Hayley looked at her feet while Percy stared up at the sky.

"So… excited to watch your brothers perform?"

"Yeah, I want to see how they sound together as a group." Hayley was making attempting to make idle conversation with Percy, but every time she was around him she lost her words. A couple of moments later, the sound of tuning guitars filled the amphitheater and before even the first note was played, a tall burning fire appeared out of nowhere. As soon as this happened, Annabeth and her siblings had their swords drawn and so did everyone else. Percy stepped partially in front of me.

"Hayley, stay behind me…" His voice sounded serious, so she did as she was told. The fire formed an upside down semi-circle and a fiery image of a girl with red eyes appeared in the middle of it.

"Hello? Hello? Is this thing on?" The girl said as try to figure out how to work the messaging system.

"Anatolius, it's not that difficult!" A booming voice that was slightly muffled came from behind the fiery image.

"Sorry boss! Umm… oh there we go!" Coughing a little, she began to talk "Hello demi-gods, we have a little message for you all. Have you noticed the stars are going out? The sun hasn't been out for a while? Earlier today was the first time in a while since the sun has shone down on Camp Half-Blood due to the fact that a very powerful demi-god has arrived at this camp." Some of the demi-gods began to lower weapons and looked around, wondering who this demi-god could be.

"State your purpose of communication." Chiron said as he made his way to the front of the crowd.

"Oh yes, sorry I do tend to waffle on a little bit and talk about random things. Like, did you know that I get paid but in ice cream?"

"JUST GET TO THE POINT!" Clarisse shouted.

"Alright love, calm down. Anyway, basically my boss has stolen the sunlight of Apollo and the starlight of Artemis therefore making them completely powerless against him, and no one can stop him."

Hayley and her brothers were in shock: their father and aunt were now completely powerless.

"Who is this powerful demi-god?" Chiron asked intrigued.

"Hayleana West, daughter of Apollo. The only reason why the sun was shining over your pathetic day care center is because she's got some special necklace that my boss wants."

As Hayley heard this, she moved out of Percy's protection much to his protests. "Hayley, what are you doing?"

"What do you want with my necklace?" She shouted as she walked closer towards the fire.

"That necklace is a very valuable and powerful object, and he wants it." The girl said. "So, if you would be so kind as to come and give it to us that would be lovely" She smiled sweetly which definitely did not fit with what she was saying.

"Why would I bring it to you?"

"Because your father wishes it: he needs and wants his power and he'll do anything to get it back. Gods are selfish like that" Hayley just stared at the fiery girl, wondering if that was the truth. _Were all Gods selfish? Even the heroic wonderful father she heard so much about from her mother?_ "So, my boss wants your necklace by August 26th – that gives seven days to bring the necklace to Crystal Cave in Sequoia National Park, California. If you do not, well let's just say you don't want to know. Anatolius out" The fiery ball then suddenly disappeared.

The camp was left shocked. No one knew how to react or what to do except look to Chiron for some wisdom.

"Well we've got to send West. She's the one with the necklace." Clarisse said loudly from the other side of the amphitheater.

"It's too dangerous to send her. She's only had one day of training – today!" Will replied shouting from the stage.

"Alright, settle down you two." Chiron calmed the situation down. "I agree with Clarisse, we must send Hayley but I also agree with Will, it is extremely dangerous for her to go alone. Therefore, I need three volunteers."

Just as soon as Chiron finished his sentence, Percy and Annabeth stepped forward signifying their interest in volunteering.

"We'll look after her Chiron, don't worry" Percy said, turned around and gave me one of his sparkling smiles.

"We're both experienced fighters and we've done a lot of missions." Annabeth added.

"I guess I'd better come too then" A voice said which came from the crowd; Grover appeared and stood next to Percy. "I'm the protector"

"Right then, it shall be you four. You will retrieve Apollo's powers and stop this monster." Chiron said

"Got it – so who's up for Operation: Certain Death?"

* * *

**Please R&R**

**Until next time my fellow demi-gods!**


End file.
